


Giving It A Chance

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro was pretty experienced sexually. He had a colorful resume, and it continued throughout the years with his long-lasting relationship with Lance. There was just one issue with that, and this issue had grown ever since he came out. Despite his bulked form and experience topping in sex, he had never been on the receiving end, and that was what he’d always wanted to do.





	Giving It A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Fen, from the Support Squad!
> 
> I wrote this for the Shance Support Squad NSFW Valentine’s Day Exchange! I just made it by 50 minutes in my timezone, but I hope you enjoyed it!

_ Shiro loved being with his boyfriend.  _ Lance was his whole world, after nearly two years of being with him. They had a very healthy sex life, and after their first time Shiro was told by Lance that he was his first. It was such a great relationship.

Not to brag or anything, but they had sex rather frequently. It soothed them after a long work day, and they also liked to do it when they were bored. And for every mood in between. Despite their colorful sex life, there was one thing that they had never even thought to do before.

Shiro had never been on the receiving end of sex. Ever.

He was pretty experienced giving pleasure, even before Lance. Ever since he came out as gay, he thought about it. But several things self-consciously held him back from ever trying. He was a star-studded football captain in high school. He trudged through hundreds of miles of desert in the Marines. Even after his amputation, he consistently tried to improve his strength. But even with all of this, the one thing he wanted was to be able to know what it was like to take it. He always thought about it, but he was always too insecure to ask. All of his partners were smaller or less muscular than he was. Wouldn’t them trying to top him be too awkward? Maybe they would think it was weird.

And that was what he thought Lance would think, as well. So, despite having fantasies of Lance taking the reins for once, he could never bring himself to talk about it. He was perfectly content with being on top, though. He loved how good he made Lance feel whenever they were in bed together. Besides, even if he couldn’t experience this with a partner, he could always do it for himself.

That time for him was on Fridays, between three in the afternoon and six. Lance came home every Friday night at the same time, so it was perfect for him. He always got home from teaching at around two. His routine went the same way every week. He’d come home, take a shower to completely clean himself, and he would then set up on their bed.

The bottle of lube was on its perch on his nightstand. He’d been working himself up with different toys, so this one was a little bit longer but not quite as thick. Alongside it was a string of condoms, although he’d only use one each time. Shiro placed a towel on top of the sheets to keep whatever mess from getting onto the blankets. Stripped naked, he settled on his knees, head facing the pillows.

“Okay…” He took a deep breath. He was a little behind schedule, and he checked the clock. It was a little after four. “Here we go.”

He opened the bottle of lube and poured the liquid onto his fingers. He briefly slid a condom over the toy so that he wouldn’t have to worry about that later. It stayed right between his legs, just lying there in anticipation. It was always so difficult to keep relaxed, but he took deep breaths. Resting his head on the pillows, he moved his hand between his legs.

Shiro shivered, feeling his fingertips slowly find their way to his hole. They skirted over his cock, down the shaft and briefly over his balls. The tight, puckered entrance fluttered for a moment when his middle finger tried breaching it, and he hissed under his breath. He groaned softly, urging his muscles to relax just a little more so that he could take it in. His brows furrowed, he opened his mouth on a silent gasp once he was able to push it in. He grinned, just imagining Lance behind him just murmuring in his ear.

_ “You like that, don’t you?” _ he could hear him whispering. Maybe he wouldn’t be that embarrassing, but maybe he would be if he asked him.

He nodded, even if he was doing this in silence. “Y-yes, Lance…” His cheeks warmed up, and he gradually moved his finger in further. He often didn’t want to wait for prep to be over, just wanting to feel something thick inside of him.

After several moments, he slid his finger out to join it with a second. He slowly moved them both in together, groaning while trying to adjust. It always felt too tight in the beginning. He let out a long exhale while trying to stretch himself open.

Shiro started to lose himself into it, moving his fingers inside further. He often stopped keeping track of time when he pleasured himself like this, giving into his deepest fantasies and imagining himself with Lance. With now three of them thrusting in, he arched his hips up higher while his free hand gripped the pillow underneath him.

He thought he heard footsteps. With his mind focused elsewhere, he chose to ignore the sound.

The knock, however, he definitely didn’t imagine.

“Hey, babe, you in there?”

He paled. Lance was home early.

“D-don’t look!” he gasped as he pulled his fingers out. It wasn’t like he had a chance to hide anything, anyways. The foot of the bed faced the door. His body was completely exposed.

“…Oh.” Lance’s face was red. “Shiro, I—”

“Don’t look, get out!” he stammered, covering himself with the blankets. “Gimme time to get dressed.”

“Shiro, are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled nervously. “…Please?”

“Okay,” Lance said as he started to step back. He shut the door.

He was close to panicking. He didn’t think that he’d ever get caught doing this. He cleaned himself up and washed his hands. How was he supposed to explain this to Lance? He couldn’t. It was too embarrassing. In fact, he was hoping to just let this be forgotten.

After dinner, Lance brought it up, much to his dismay.

“Shiro, do you often like to be on the receiving end?”

Shiro choked on his drink, struggling to catch his breath. “I-I uh…” he coughed. “Why would you ask that?”

Lance raised a brow. “I think it’s kind of obvious.”

He gulped. “Well… I always thought about it. But, as you can see, I don’t have the exact body type for it.”

“Body type? What makes you say that?” he frowned.

Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, usually guys that bottom are… y’know, smaller? You don’t often see larger guys like me doing that.”

“That’s no reason not to,” he insisted. “Who says you have to be a certain size? It’s sex, Shiro. There are no rules, so long as both parties are okay with what’s going on.”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I’m just really embarrassed. I’ve never asked any of my past partners, and I never thought to ask you either.”

“Well, that’s not very fair,” he teased and moved closer to him. “Why not?”

He shrugged sharply. “I didn’t think you’d like it.”

Lance hummed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Babe, instead of just assuming what I would or wouldn’t like, you could’ve just asked me.”

“I know,” he groaned. “I know that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you told me.” He smiled as he kissed his lips. “And by the way, I’m totally open to trying that.”

“Are you really?” he chuckled, a little doubtful. “Don’t lie, Lance.”

“I’m serious, Shiro!” he grinned. “Besides, a large man like you going down on his knees for someone smaller than you sounds kinda hot.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my god, Lance.”

Lance laughed with him, pressing his forehead to his. “So? Would you like to try it?”

“Not tonight,” he murmured. “I’ve had enough for one day. Maybe tomorrow? We’re both off from work.”

“Of course,” Lance assured him. “We’ll do everything to make sure that it’s a great experience for you. Okay?”

“Great experience?” he grinned and kissed him. “You sound like you’re about to pamper me.”

“Pamper you? Well, of course I am.” Lance chuckled.

\--

_ It sounded silly to wait a  _ whole extra day for sex, but the experience of being walked in on was so embarrassing that Shiro didn’t think he could get it up for the rest of the night, much less enjoy his first time. But after a good night’s rest and a long shower post-workout, he felt much better.

Lance had been coy most of the day, as if their conversation last night never happened. But boy, did he know. And he was being a little shit about it too.

Shiro wasn’t sure what his boyfriend’s idea of “pampering” was. Their first time was initiated by a fantastic date after celebrating getting through finals. Not exactly a noteworthy example. His first times with other partners were all circumstantial, whenever the situation called for it. What was the art of creating a memorable first time?

It seemed redundant, really, to consider his first time receiving  _ being  _ a “first time.” He’d had sex plenty of times. Oh well. The idea of doing this was nice enough to warrant the title.

He took extra precautions to make sure he was extra clean and ready for what was to come tonight. Whatever he felt that wasn’t necessary, he did it anyway. The last thing he wanted was to remember being less hygienic for Lance.

Things didn’t get really interesting until after dinner, when Lance was all finished doing the dishes. Shiro didn’t have to put any effort in tonight, not like either of them wanted him to. He could burn water, if he was allowed near the stove.

“Wait here,” he’d said, leaving a confused Shiro in the hallway outside their bedroom door.

He was in there for a good five minutes by himself before Shiro started to question what exactly he was planning. He better not be trying to do anything weird…

The door opened as his mind was wandering. Lance had this big smile, his clothes gone and replaced with his robe. Shiro always loved when he wore just that to tease him. The lights were dimmed, and the bed was made nice and tidy. He didn’t know they even  _ had  _ those pillow shams!

“Is that… music?”

It was faint, but he heard it. It was soft and soothing, and although there were no lyrics he found he could get lost in it.

Lance nodded with a wide grin. “I told you. I’m taking care of you tonight. So, just undress for me and relax.”

He eased Shiro to lie back on the bed, soothing his confusion with deep kisses. Shiro felt more intoxicated each time he felt his boyfriend’s tongue tease the roof of his mouth. He welcomed all this openly. He could barely undress by himself, and he wasn’t used to someone doing all the work for him. Lance was so caring and gentle.

“Wow.” He chuckled breathlessly. “I can get used to this.”

“Good,” he grinned and kissed his neck.

He panted and hummed, relaxing more once they were stripped bare. He invitingly parted his legs, feet planted on the bed while his legs were shaking. He watched Lance grab the lube, and his breathing grew heavy from excitement. He wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be, and he figured it was because he had been practicing and trying to build up more endurance for this on his own.

Lance grinned and kissed his thigh right under his knee. “Now, turn over for me.”

He nodded and swallowed thickly as he turned on his hands and knees. He held onto the pillow, head resting on it while he waited. He gasped as he felt Lance part his cheeks, and he could feel the cool slickness against his skin. Soon the first finger pressed in, breaching his hole, and it felt much different when someone else was doing it. It felt  _ better. _

“Nn…” He shook and curled his fingers tighter. Lance was slow and careful, and he was so grateful for that. Soon, his pressed his forehead harder into the pillow.

“Good?” Lance hummed, kissing between his shoulder blades.

“Y-yes,” he panted and whined as a second finger slowly joined the first. They moved in and stretched him open, and pleasure jolted through him at this incredible angle.

He got lost in it, and he barely noticed when the third one moved in. The squelching noises from the lube sounded obscene, even though he’d heard these noises plenty of times before. His mouth was hanging open for breathless moans.

“Okay… I think you’re ready now, hm?”

“Uh-huh.” He nodded eagerly and turned his head back to watch him.

Lance pulled his fingers out, and he held his hips. Shiro gasped as he felt the tip of his cock nudging at his hole. Lance leaned forward, keeping close enough so they could kiss each other as he pushed inside him.

Shiro tried not to tense up, but it was hard. It felt so strange compared to his toys… extremely hot, even. The feeling of Lance’s dick was supple, and he moaned against his lips.

“You okay?” He murmured in between kisses.

He struggled for air. “Mhm…”

Lance finally broke the kiss, hands gripping his hips tighter. “Just stay relaxed. You’re doing terrific.”

He nodded and rested his head against the pillows again. He took deep breaths, growing more accustomed to the sensations.

He started to pull out, and when he went back in it was slow but  _ deep.  _ Shiro would’ve thought he’d have some sort of impulse control with his noises, but that went completely out the window. And with each thrust after the first, his moans were loud and needy. He was almost embarrassed, but he couldn’t be bothered.

“Damn, Shiro… you feel amazing,” Lance gasped, hips rolling at an increasing speed. “Y’know that? You like this, baby?”

“Yes!” He moaned and pushed his hips up. Every time he felt a thrust from behind, it went straight to his core. “Ah!”

His entire body  _ quivered  _ when his prostate was hit. He tried not to cry out, but it came out as a blissful scream. He gripped tighter and tried riding back harder, but Lance was slamming into him now with rushed whines. Shiro’s back was arched tightly, heat building up so quickly that it was staggering.

Shiro rocked back and quickly moved his human hand down. He stroked his cock, surprised at how wet he was with pre-come. He was quickly reaching his end, and he tried to warn him.

“L-Lance—b-baby, I’m gonna come!”

“I’ve got you, Shiro,” he moaned, going harder. “Come for me.”

He stroked faster and harder, and his eyes widened as his orgasm coursed through him. At first, no noises came out of his agape mouth, but when the first cry was belted out, it came straight from his core. All he saw was white in his vision, the scorching heat barely letting up even with a moment passing.

Shiro barely noticed when Lance came as well, and his thrusts were stuttered and quick while he whined. “F-fuuuck…”

He panted, collapsing on the bed. Drenched in sweat, he whimpered as Lance pulled out. His entire body felt limp, but it was in a good way. He embraced the fact he could barely move as he curled up in the sheets.

Lance left the room for a moment, and he cleaned them both up with a rag. “How was that, Shiro? Did you like it?”

He nodded with a lazy grin on his face. “I loved it. That was amazing.”

“I know,” he chuckled and gave him a kiss. “You felt amazing. I was so glad you liked it, because I never topped before.”

Shiro’s eyes softened. “Wow…” He held him in his arms and kissed him again. “It was perfect. You are perfect.”

“I love you,” Lance hummed and nuzzled his nose. “Let’s rest.”

“Mmm…” He cuddled with him, and he pulled the blankets over them both.

He still couldn’t believe he had such an amazing boyfriend, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter.


End file.
